


Electric Love

by generalwierdo



Series: Song Lyrics' Fics [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, im a sucker for soulmate fics, so i thought i'd write one of my own!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: Every person has a puzzle piece on their neck that represents their soulmate. The pieces have multiple connections to each other, including that you will always meet your soulmate before your 18th birthdayCyrus is overjoyed to meet his matching pieceTJ is dreading it





	1. Part 0: Prolouge

Everyone has a puzzle piece on their neck. These pieces could be big or small, multicolored or monochrome. They all, however, had the same form, and their appearance meant many things about your soulmate. The color of the piece was either your soulmate's favorite color or a series of colors that meant something to them. The size of the mark depended on their height, so the marks usually grew bigger with time. And the first time that you ever held your soulmate’s hand, you would feel a spark of electricity, your mark would glow, and their mark would connect with yours, making the two of you “completed” as people called it. And lastly, however, the circumstances, you would always meet your soulmate before you turned 18.

Growing up, Cyrus Goodman had always loved his mark. It was a greenish-blue, like an _ Ixia viridiflora, _which was a flower his mom had told him it reminded her of when he was younger. It also had an orange-and-blue stripe running diagonally across it, which Cyrus thought was also very cool. The mark had been small when he was younger, but it grew with Cyrus, suggesting that his soulmate was very close to his age. However when puberty had hit his mark had grown much larger, suggesting that his soulmate had had a growth spurt, the likes of one Cyrus had never received. Cyrus knew that his soulmate had to be a boy, after all, he had known that he was gay for several years now. He was out to his friends and family, and they were all incredibly accepting, but the people at school were not as kind. Still, when things got tough, Cyrus reminded himself that there was a guy out there that was meant for him, that would love him unconditionally. He couldn’t wait for that day to come.

TJ Kippen had tried to ignore his puzzle piece for all of his life. The mark itself was beautiful, it was rainbow streaked on a black background with different holographic speckles. The mark was an average size for their age, a little on the small size suggesting his soulmate was a lot shorter than him. However it wasn’t the appearance or the size that bothered TJ, it was the fact that he would never know his soulmate. TJ deep down knew that he was gay, that there was no chance of him liking girls ever. But society and school had labeled him as a heterosexual, stereotypical masculine guy, a mold that would be painful to break out of. TJ knew his future, he would go throughout life attempting and pretending to be straight until he was 18, and then he would give a deep apology to his soulmate, saying that they could never be together, and try to live on his own. Maybe he would eventually find a girl who had a broken piece, which was the sign of your soulmate's death, and they could try to be together. Every day, he wished that the mark on his skin would just disappear.


	2. Part 1: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: i'm planning on this being LONG
> 
> also, only 11 pm?!?!?!?!?!? WHO IS SHE. For once, I have decided not to make this a 3 am, 2 am, or 1 am fic. i felt like it deserved better lol

**Cyrus**

I hated our new school schedule. It was called an “8-day rotating schedule” according to our too-cheerful principal. Which meant that your schedule changed every day for 8 days. You would have four classes one day, and the other 4 classes the next. But the order changed every day. Which is how I found myself in Honors English for first period on a Monday morning.

Not going to lie, I was a STEM-guy. Algebra? I could do with my eyes closed. Physics? E=MC amazing. Digital Computing? One of my favorite electives. But classes with no real basis on facts or data, where there isn’t always a right answer? Not my jam. So you can imagine how I felt starting the week off in English.

I got to class just before the bell rang, a new low for me. I was usually the first one in the front row, but I overslept this morning, so instead of taking the bus, I had to beg Sharon to drive me. Note to self: set 3 alarms tomorrow. Unfortunately, when I got to class only one seat was left, and it was right next to Todd the Tool, aka the biggest fuck-boy in the class. No wonder he was sitting alone. I went over to the seat, but then he gave me The Look. You know the one. The one that says “Hell no, I’m not sitting next to you”. The one that a lot of guys like Todd have given me since I came out. So I just gave him the look back that hopefully said: “Ok, but there aren’t any other seats.” He just shrugged, and fake whispered to Allie, a girl in our class. 

“Hey, Allie. Can I switch spots with you?” Everyone looked at Todd, and then at me. I looked around my class, hoping that someone would save me. 

Allie turned beet-red and mumbled: “Dude just get over yourself,” quietly. But she eventually sighed, grabbed her backpack, and walked over to Todd’s desk. Todd grinned and shuffled over to hers. I just stared at my shoes and walked over to the desk. 

“Thanks, Alls,” Todd said loudly. “I owe you big-time.” And then he winked. Cue the eye-rolling of all 8th graders.

“Sorry about that,” I whispered to Allie.

“No, I’m sorry about him. There’s nothing wrong with sitting next to you, he just needs to get over himself.”

I smiled despite myself. Then, I pulled out my phone to text the GHC+Jonah group chat.

**skskscyrus: **Ok guys, Todd the Tool is the woat

**And-i-OOP: **Ugh, what did he do this time?

**skskscyrus: **So I was the last one in class, and the only available seat was next to him. He first gives me THE LOOK and then asks Allie if she can switch seats with him, so he doesn’t have to sit next to me.

**The VSCO Slayer: **That’s so not ok! It’s blatant discrimination

**The Ace Guitarist: **Yeah, that sucks Cy-Guy. Do you want me to talk to him?

**skskscyrus:: **No, but thanks, guys. Also, Jonah, did you change your name?

**The Ace Guitarist: **Yeah! I was on thesauras.com and it said that a synonym for good is ace! So I decided to change it up a bit lol.

**Andi-i-OOP: **Ok then...gotta go, Dr. Quilk is giving me the teacher glare. Love you, Cy!!!

**The VSCO Slayer: **Byeeeee Cyyyyyyyy, lyyyyyyyy

**skskscyrus: **You guys are so cringy. But ly!

**The Ace Guitarist: **Hey, what do your names mean?

I smiled. My friends always knew how to cheer me up, even if Jonah could be a bit clueless. But, there wasn’t time to dawdle on that, because Ms. Gerad had finally arrived.

“Ok guys, today is finally the day you have been waiting for.” she started excitedly. Ms. Gerad was one of those teachers that was super nice but had a tendency to let people do whatever they wanted. She was young enough so that you thought that she could be a college student, and pretty enough so that you thought that she could be a famous someone. Her puzzle pieces were bright and colorful, with a shimmering green on one and a bright yellow on the other. Essentially, the teacher that all the girl-oriented people had ‘crushes’ on. I just liked that she would always give me extensions on tricky assignments. 

“So today, you will finally be getting your semester project assignment!” she said cheerfully, to the eye-rolling of the class. But before she could continue, the door opened, and a blond boy walked into the class. 

**TJ**

Of course, my first day at a new school, and I’m late. First, my mom didn’t remember that school starts at 8, not 8:30, so we had to account for that. And then there was the matter of me staying up late last night face timing my friends from Hawaii. 11 pm there means 2 am here in stupid Utah, so I had to sacrifice some zzz’s to talk to Kalil and Jai and Marilas. They’re all native islanders unlike me, so they were all teasing me about being ‘back on my native soil’. But I reminded them that I’ve lived on Moloka’i since I was 6, so I was practically a native. Which led to debates, and laughing, and talks about how Quina and Heros are completed finally and promises to call the next day. 

But it isn’t the same. I hate how we had to pack up our whole life and move back to my mom’s hometown after my dad’s death. I thought we had moved on, but apparently being a single parent working on a teacher’s salary is more difficult than my mom made it seem. So we moved back to Shadyside after 8 years on Moloka’i, to be closer to my grandparents and because the wages for teachers are apparently better here. Or that’s how my mom pitched it.

I rush down the hall, shaking off the bad memories. I need to focus on now, and now is getting to my first class. Luckily I didn’t need to take a tour or anything this morning, so I just needed to find my English class. Since English was one of my favorite classes, I hoped that this would be a good start to the year.

I finally find room 434, and push open the door gently, just in time to hear something about a semester project. The whole class, including the teacher, fixes their eyes on me, and I look back. A typical class of typical people, this should be doable.

“Hello, you must be TJ!” The teacher says brightly. She’s a pretty African-American woman, with a bright smile, and I suddenly feel less anxious.

“Yeah, hi,” I say, hoping I don’t sound lame.

“Class, this is TJ Kippen. He’ll be joining us in our class for the rest of the year. I want you to make him feel welcome.”

I count 18 blank stares, and one curious one. A cute boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes stares right at me. I feel my heart give a little skip, and think _oh no, not more crushes. _ I loved growing up in Hawaii, but my school wasn’t the most accepting place. When I came out to my class last year, people weren’t necessarily mean, but the guys were more...wary around me. Like they were worried I would suddenly start hitting on them. My first crush was on a guy named Maui, who we all teased about being named after a character from Moana. He was smart and nice, and at the end of 6th grade, I told him how I felt at our class party. He threw his cup of punch at me and ran away, never to speak to me again. Gotta love 6th grade.

The teacher then suddenly shouted, and I flinched. “Oh no! Class, I believe we are out of chairs!” She then laughed a very odd laugh, and I cringed. Is this what life was going to be like for the next 6 months? “Hmmm, Cyrus could you possibly go get another chair and desk from the storage closet?” Everyone looks at the cute boy, and I see him slightly grimace. He stands up though and walks to the front of the class. He’s on the smaller side though, so I don’t understand how the teacher expects him to carry a chair and desk by himself.

“I can come with to help if you want,” I say quickly. The boy looks at me, and I see a half-smile form. The teacher just grins, like _oh yay he’s helpful. _

“Wonderful, thank you TJ,” she says dismissively, and before I know it, she’s launching into talking about that project thing. Cyrus opens the door, and we walk out into the hallway.

“Um, hi. Sorry about Ms. Gerad, she can be a little...aloof sometimes. But, she’s a pretty chill teacher. Unlucky that you had to come right in time for the semester project though.” says cute boy Cyrus as a way of introduction. He turns right, and we walk down the long hall.

“No, it’s ok. I like English.” I mentally curse at how dumb I sound. I need to make a good impression, so maybe the rest of the year doesn’t suck.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I like math and science a lot better. But it’s weird because I also like film and casual reading. I’m sort of all over the place.” Cyrus gives me a self-deprecating smile, and I instantly want to be his best friend. He seems so kind, and funny. 

“Well, I like English and history a lot, and I suck at math, so I’m pretty stereotypical. Also, I play basketball, so I fully expect to get the ‘dumb jock’ sticker.”

“Hey! I’ve known you for like 30 seconds, and you don’t seem dumb at all!” replies Cyrus indignantly. He stops in front of a large closet and opens it. The smell of mothballs and old febreeze wafts out at us, and Cyrus scrunches up his nose before flipping a light switch and walking into the musty closet. I see how all of the desks and chairs are stacked on top of each other and wonder yet again why the teacher would send Cyrus to do it alone, instead of enlisting one or two of those football-esque guys at the back of the class.

“Well, thanks. Do you want me to grab the desk, and you’ll get the chair?” I ask, hoping to not sound demanding.

“Sounds good.” Together we haul the desk and chair out of the closet and start walking back to the classroom.

“So, why are you transferring in the middle of the year?” Cyrus asks suddenly. I almost drop the desk. Cyrus look sat me in alarm. “Sorry, was that a too-personal question? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

I give him a smile that I hope doesn’t look like a grimace. “No, it’s fine. The short story is that we moved to be closer to family. We actually used to live here, before my dad’s job transferred him to Moloka’i. That’s one of the islands of Hawaii.”

Cyrus’s eyes grew wide. “You lived on Moloka’i?! They have the tallest sea cliffs in the world! I’ve always wanted to see them.”

I laugh. That is not the reaction I expected for when I tell people I lived in Hawaii. “I have some great pictures, I’ll text them to you. WHat’s your number?” I suddenly freeze. Here I am, less than 2 minutes after meeting a guy on my first day of school, and I’m already asking for his number? I’m not sure to be proud of myself or weirded out. But Cyrus happily pulls out his phone and hands it to me.

“Put your number in, and I’ll text you,” he says, slightly shyly. I oblige and give him back the phone. He smiles, and we walk back to the classroom. But just as we’re about to go inside, he gives me a small smile and says “I love your mark. Whoever they are, I bet they have a beautiful soul.”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo peeps! Welcome to part one of EL!!! This is mostly the backstory+meeting chapter, no hopefully next chapter will have more about the puzzle pieces, and we'll get to see some familiar faces ;). Ly all!!!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	3. Part 2: Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ get together...at the Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is so fuquing late, but explanation at the end!

**TJ**

I’m so thrown off by Cyrus’s remark about my mark that I run into the door with the desk. The whole class looks at me, and I blush.

“Welcome back boys, I’m glad that you’ve found everything. So I explained our semester project to the class, and here’s the overview sheet. Everyone got to choose their own partners, so it looks like you two are together! Now class, you can start working out what your topic is going to be. Remember to read the guidelines, and let me know when you choose your topic, so I can let everyone know that it’s taken.”

I put down the desk next to the other singular one, and sit down. Cyrus joins me, and we look over the sheet. “Choose a topic prevalent in today’s world to debate against your partner. Your topic must be something that you and your partner have some knowledge, and personal experience with.” I look at Cyrus, and he looks back. 

“I have no idea what we could argue,” Cyrus says, breaking the silence

“Yeah, we know nothing about each other. What could we even debate?”

I think back to what we’ve talked about. School, I mean we don’t like the same stuff but that can’t really work, Then, I remember the remark. I turn to him.

“How do you feel about the puzzle marks?” I ask excitedly.

Cyrus beams. “Oh my gosh, I love them.”

“Perfect! I hate them. This is going to be great.”

I start jotting down ideas, not paying attention to Cyrus’s befuddled expression.

“You...hate them? How, why?” he asks, looking like someone just told him that the sky was red.

I think over my answer. How do you tell someone that your puzzle match is doomed without even coming out to them?

“I guess I just...haven’t had the best experience with them,” I admit slowly. “It just has too much conformity tied into it. I mean, do you really think that there’s one perfect person out there for you? Someone that is literally your matching piece? And plus, what about asexual or aromantic people? How do the pieces work for them?”

“The marks aren’t necessarily romanticly inclined. They’re just your soulmate. Aspecs and aros can have platonic soulmates. My friend Jonah is asexual, and we’ve done a lot of research on it. And as for the one perfect person thing…” Cyrus reddens and starts fidgeting with his phone. “I don’t know, but I hope there is. All my life I’ve felt like no one truly and completely understands me. I guess I hope that this person will.”

Cyrus and I look at each other, and I look quickly at his mark. Blue-green, like the oceans of Moloka’i. With an orange and blue stripe that reminds me of a basketball and my favorite t-shirt mixed together. I suddenly realize that I’ve been staring at him for a creepy amount of time, and quickly look over the syllabus, trying to ignore the blush I can feel spreading.

“So, it says that we have until next week to get our main arguments figured out and that we’ll get class time, but not a lot. Maybe we could meet somewhere this weekend and work on them?”  
Cyrus pulls out his phone, and I mentally laugh. I think he’s actually checking his calendar, which is so freaking adorable. 

No. Not adorable. You cannot fall for the first guy you have a conversation with at a new school. That’s just poor judgment. Don’t be an idiot.

“I’m all free!” Cyrus sets down his phone and beams at me. “There’s a great diner in town. Want to meet there Saturday, and we can work on the project? They have baby taters.”

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What on earth are baby taters? But Cyrus seems so excited, and he honestly looks like an adorable baby puppy who just ate...idk, something good. So who am I to burst his bubble with my Utah-ian ignorance? 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Cyrus**

The rest of the week could not have gone slower. The clocks were working against me, trying to prevent my hangout with TJ. Sure, he ended up sitting with us at lunch, immediately hitting it off with everyone, and sure we had 3 classes together including English, but I wanted to get to know him better outside of school. So when Saturday finally arrived, I was at the Spoon 15 minutes early, despite having an intense facetime with Buffy and Andi over what to wear. But here I was; blue long-sleeved sweater with yellow stripes on the sleeves, baby taters ordered, and hope in my heart. TJ seemed like a really nice guy, and...there’s just something about him. I mean, could he be gay? I have the worst gaydar in existence, but maybe…

I’m startled from my thoughts by the sound of The Spoon’s little door-bell thingy ring. TJ walks in, and my heart skips a beat. He’s wearing a green sweatshirt over a white t-shirt, his hair messy, his eyes bright. He’s quite possibly, the cutest guy I’ve ever seen. He looks around the restaurant, and I wave to him, gesturing over to the table. His face lights up with a smile that could replace the sun, and he walks over to the booth.

“Hey Cyrus,” he says with a smile. I’m literally going to die.

“Hey TJ. You excited ffor your inagural baby-tater experience?”

He laughs. “Yeah, I’m curious if they’re as good as you say. I tried to Doordash some last night to try, but they closed before I could get some.”

I pull out my laptop, and grin at him. “Well, I already ordered us some, so let’s get started. That way, we can treat ourselves when they get here for working so hard.”

For a split second, I panic, worrying he’s going to think I’m weird, or lame, or just a plain old nerd. But then he just smiles at me and shakes his head.

“You are one of a kind, Cy.”

IS. THIS. BOY. EVEN. REAL?!?!!?!?

* * *

After 20 minutes of research and tater-eating, I am now 25.4% more in-like with TJ Kippen than I was 20 minutes ago. He’s funny, charming, witty, and cute as hell. So I’m kind of surprised that I hate the next words that come out of his mouth.

“I bet my soulmate will hate me when they meet me.” He says suddenly. I look up at him in shock.

“Why? Any girl,” I hesitate for a moment, wondering if i should go for it. “Or guy would be lucky to have you as their soulmate.” 

He gives that little half-laugh again. “Guy, thanks though. And I’m a mess. I don’t understand how fate can make it so that we meet our soulmate, and somehow hold their hand, all by the time we turn 18. It sounds sureal. Plus, aren’t your parents divorced? How does that even work?”

I grimace. “Well, apparently your “perfect soulmate” can change if the universe says so. At 35 years old, my parents were completed and had me, but they weren’t happy. And one night, their relationship got so damaged that their puzzle pieces broke apart. They went to another counsler, and they said that they were an abnormality, but seperated puzzle peices weren’t rare. My mom met my step-dad at a confrence; he’d been divorced too. My dad met my step-mom randomly; she had a broken peice, but they liked each other a lot and decided to give it a go. Extremely abnormal, but true.”

“So did their marks change? Y’know, when their pieces seperated?”

I shrug. “Yeah. I think it happened when the marks seperated.” then, a thought comes to me. “So, do you have any suspicians about who your soulmate could be? Y’know, because it’s likely you’ll meet them here?” 

TJ looks down at the table. “Well, not really. I mean, it’s obvious that they’re gay too, y’know, because that makes sense. And they’re on the shorter side, a very colorful personality...I mean it’s a beautiful mark, so they must be cute too…”  
He trails off, and I think about my mark for a moment. The color of the sea-cliffs, the flower is the base, then an oragnge stripe like a basketball, and a blue stripe like TJ’s favorite color…

Omg.

TJ and I make eye contact, and it’s like a door just got opened in my brain. TJ and I...we’re soulamtes!

But just as I’m about to exclaim my realization, TJ shoves his laptop into his backpack, and scooched out of the booth, quickly hurying out of The Spoon.

“I gotta go,” he mumbles.

I look around in behilderment. What is happening right now?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI
> 
> SO, this is so late, and i am sooooooo sorry! but yk life, and other shiiiit like that is happening but now im in quarantine so im catching up on my works!!!! long-awaited pt 2 of weak, some more of Narnia and another ss fic on that part of the page, and maybe even some ~new works~???? hell, maybe we'll update freaking I Missed Him, who knows!?!
> 
> love y'all, stay safe!
> 
> Tumblr: bisexualpicklewierdo  
Twitter: Picklewierdo

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just a hoe for soulmate fics, so HERE WE GO. I've got the chapter ideas all laid out, but I have like 5 WIP's rn so the posting schedule is going to be incredibly erratic
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyus-shipper


End file.
